


Human

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Concerning that little revelation, F/M, Feels, I don't know how to tag this, Matchmaking, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: He had been wrong about Lucifer. God was not supposed to be wrong about anything, but He was hardly the only father throughout the ages to misunderstand what was in his child’s heart. (pre-series, but spoilers for 2X10)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is ridiculous, and I apologize, but I'm so full of feels I had to do SOMETHING.

He had been wrong about Lucifer.

God was not supposed to be wrong about anything, but He was hardly the only father throughout the ages to misunderstand what was in his child’s heart. He had been afraid that Lucifer was his mother reborn, carrying the same seed of chaos and destruction that had eventually led God to lock his wife away in the bowels of Hell. Even then, though, He had trusted Lucifer more, giving him the key instead of locking him in a cell.

But He had been watching Lucifer for millennia now, and the truth was that his son had a kind heart. It was a weakness in Hell, so he masked it, but He could see that Lucifer had earned the loyalty of his greatest lieutenant rather than merely demanding it. He was creative with his punishments, coming up with sentences that were ridiculous and oddly harmless for those whose crimes he deemed insufficient. It stung him to be feared, though his brothers and sisters routinely used the emotion to accomplish their goals.

Divine beings, after all, were not known for their kind hearts.

He was reckless, yes, and as arrogant as any of his brothers and sisters, but he also treated even the faintest echo of music he found in a damned soul's memories the same way a human might a rare and precious jewel. He was restless, always, seeking for something that his brothers and sisters had never noticed the lack of.

And it was now, watching Lucifer unconsciously move his fingers as if playing a piano that would never make a sound in Hell, that He finally understood. His son wasn’t a creature of chaos and destruction, as his mother had been.

No, he was simply too human.

000

He moved carefully through heaven to where the unborn souls waited, silent enough not to draw the attention of any of his children. Any time He said anything, or did anything, a war seemed to erupt. So He had learned to be as invisible as possible.

This, however, required action.

He moved among the waiting souls, testing the spirits of each with a touch. This one was too biddable – Lucifer would need someone with a stubbornness to match his – while another was too flighty to provide the grounding he so desperately needed. They would need a sense of playfulness, as well as strength....

There. He turned as one particular soul caught his attention, heavy with years of waiting. She had passed up chances to be born before, enough so that the angel meant to oversee them had made a note of it.

Now, God turned to her. _Are you waiting for someone?_ He asked.

She hesitated, clearly not recognizing him as anything greater than another angel. _I think so._ The thought was cautious and hopeful in the same moment. _I’m sorry I didn’t go before, but nothing felt right._

Some human souls, He had found over the millennia, seemed to have been crafted in pairs. It was entirely possible that this one had a human soulmate, either on earth or lost somewhere in the crowd, but... He reached out, lightly touching the tips of his fingers to her insubstantial cheek. _What do you think of this one?_

He showed her only snatches, both from Lucifer’s time in Heaven and in Hell. It would only punish Lucifer more, to love someone who would be afraid of him, and it was best to know now.

This soul, however, radiated only warmth and sadness. _He seems lonely._

 _He is_. He pulled his hand away, thinking. Lucifer’s restlessness was growing, to the point that an escape was inevitable in the next few decades. There were a handful of human cities most likely to draw Lucifer, and of those Los Angeles, California was closest to a viable escape point. If he arranged for her to be born now, she would be there and grown in plenty of time.

He had to be careful, however. If He didn’t protect her from Lucifer’s powers, Lucifer would never be patient enough to give her a chance.  On the other hand, He also couldn’t even suggest that He’d had anything to do with her presence in Lucifer’s life, or his son would fly the other way as fast as his wings could carry him.

But He could arrange things so that they found each other on their own. When they did, ideally, she would be enough to provide Lucifer’s too-human heart with everything the Host had never been able to give him.

Healing it enough, perhaps, that the Lightbringer could finally return home.

He smiled at the soul. _Do you think you could perhaps make him less lonely?_

After a moment, she smiled back. _I hope so._

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
